inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Densetsu no Arashi:A Darkeru Carol
24.12.2013--- Vulcano:Darkeru!Here!I am free!Pass to me! Darkeru: (He's stupid if he thinks I will)AHHH!!!(ball got stolen by the enemy* But Darkeru gets it back! Matt:Darkeru.Pass here! Darkeru:No!GHaaa!!*ball gets stolen again* Later: Vulcano:Why won't you pass to anyone?We are in the same team! Darkeru:I don't need weaklings like you. Matt:Darkeru!Both of times,the ball was stolen. Darkeru:Get out of my way!*leaves* Vulcano:DARKERU!That's not the Christmas spirit! Darkeru:Who cares?Christmas is a loss of time.Only weaklings like it.*goes home* Matt:Why doesn't he like Christmas?And why is he so mean? At Darkeru's home: Darkeru:I can't believe thoose guys like Christmas.And what if we have a match tomorow?I don't care.It's on Christmas Day aka The Doomed Day.I am not going to play that match.Too bad for thoose losers. *in his room* Darkeru:Tomorow....it happend tomorow..years ago.NO!I am not going to that match tomorow!I am going to let them lose.I don't care! *later in the night* Darkeru:Huh?Who's there? ???:Are you really going to be all this grumpy?Will you let your team lose the tournament? Darkery:WHO IS THERE?Wait..you look like...KAIZON!Is that you? Ghost of Past:No.I only took his form this night.I am the Ghost of the Past Christmas.I am here to help you change your mind for tomorow. Darkeru:Nothing will change my decision.NEVER! Ghost of Past:Never say Never!Oops,I said never.Damn,I said it again....Anyway...I am going to show you the past. 6 years ago: Darkeru:Where are we? Ghost of Past:We are in your past.Look. Darkeru:That is..that's me.It's when i was 7.I remember this.This is the day Kaizon teached me to play soccer. Ghost of Past:Don't you notice something special here? Darkeru:No.It's just Kaizon teaching me soccer. Ghost of Past:Don't you see? Darkeru:See what? Ghost of Past:You're smiling.You as a child.You smiled,despite the fact you couldn't master fotball.YOU SMILED! Darkeru:SO WHAT? Ghost of Past:When did you last smiled? Darkeru:5 years ago.... Ghost of Past:Wow.Neither me,who can travel in the past could had guessed it's that much.What day? Darkeru:Christmas day. Ghost of Past:Let's visit some other place in the past. *25.12. ---5 years ago" Darkeru:Where are we?NO!NOT HERE! Ghost of Past:This is the day,isn't it? Darkeru:It's the last day.The last day we played soccer...overall,the last day I seen him...The last day I seen my brother. Ghost of Past:Look at you two playing.Do you see that smile of yours? Darkeru:Yes.That was the last time I smiled...Now please get me out of there!If I remember well,in 10 minutes..it'll happend... Ghost of Past:No!I want you to see that! Darkeru:NO!GET ME oUT OF THERE *suddenly,he's back into his bedroom* Darkeru:Oh thank godness he didn't made me look at that....Who's there?VULCANO? Ghost of Present:No.I am the Ghost of Present.I only took Vulcano form. Darkeru:Let me guess...you're going to show me the present? Ghost of Present:Kinda of.I will show you what will happend tomorow.At the match.If you won't go. *goes next day* Ghost of Present:There we are. Darkeru:Yea?So? Ghost of Present:Look at the score! Darkeru:7-0 for the enemy???? Ghost of Present:You'll let them lose.It's becuz of youl Darkeru:NO.It's not my fault.The enemies are too strong.Even if I'd be there,nothing would be changed. Ghost of Present:No.You know why?The enemy has stutied all of LS's hissatsu..BUT THEY FORGOTT ABOUT YOU!It's your fault they'll lose! Darkeru:It's really my fault...... *back in room* Darkeru:I still won't go!I can't.I made a promise back then.On Christmas day,I'll be on that field...where it happend.I can't go anywhere else!... Ghost of Future:Are you ready for your last trip? Darkeru:Ezoru?This time you took his form? Ghost of Future:Yes.If my two brother ghost didn't changed your mind...this one last trip will.I'll show you the future.I'll show you what will happend if you don't go the match. Darkeru:GO ON!SHOW ME!BUT MY MIND WON'T CHANGE! *10 years in the future* Ghost of Future:There you are Darkeru:That is me? Ghost of Future:Yes.After you left them alone for the match,you were kicked out of the team.And you never joined another club.You drived crazy,and you aren't talking to anyone.You;re lonely.You didn't left the field.The field where it happend.You lived here...in that place.... Darkeru:No...this can't happend.This is all a fake.They won't kick me out just for missing 1 match. Ghost of Future:Yes.They will.It was a finale of a tournament.So you either break your long-promise and go to the match,or you will be kicked out,and live on this pitch,alone,without anyone by your side. Darkeru:This..this...it will really happend..it's true......I'll destroy everything...GET ME BACK!GET ME BACK IN THE PRESENT!I MUST CHANGE THIS!!!! Ghost of Future:Seems like my job here is done. *back in present* Darkeru:I can't miss the match.This single match can ruin my whole life..I am sorry,Raizen.... Next Day: Vulcano:Guys where is Darkeru? Darkeru:WAIT!I AM HERE!I am here! Taisuke:Oh good.Go in there fast. *Match starts* Vulcano:Darkeru! Darkeru:Dark Net! GK:Super Brawl!Ghaaa!!! Commentator:It's goooal!1-0. *Darkeru has the ball* Vulcano:Darkeru,pass here! Darkeru:Alright! Vulcano:Elemental Warrior,Firenoid!Fire Destiny. 70 minutes later: Commentator:The match could end any way!It's 3-3. Alexander:While I am there,my team will win! Darkeru:I don't think so!*steals ball*.Matt! Matt:Thanks!Big Ball!!!! GK:Not so fast.Gigantic Wave!*keeps it*Haha!That's it!Alexander! Alexander:Got i.....what? Commentor:Oh!Darkeru steals the ball! Darkeru:Vulcano! Vulcano:Elemental Warrior,Firenoid...ARMED!FLAME MAGNUM! GK:Flying Hawk,ARMED!Clash of The Birds!!!!!!!!! Commentor:But it's in!It's 4-3 for Legend Storm.And they win the tournament! Vulcano:WE DID IT! Gouvernator:Congratulations LS for winning the tournament.Darkeru,as you are the captain,here is the trophy. Darkeru:I am sorry.I can'take it.Give it to Vulcano.I must go somewhere. On a road: Darkeru: (I still have time!It still isn't the time it happend...I still have time to get there!Aah..it's 19:55...I must get to that pitch before 20:00..but how...It's too far...)..I won't get there in time..unless...MEGA RUSH!(I did it!I mastered Vulcano's hissatsu)!! On the pitch: Darkeru:It's 19:59..I got there in time!Yes! On a cliff,watching: Vorta:He's so pathetic... Darkeru:Hey!Who's there? Vorta:*turning back*someone*leaves* Darkeru:Oh well,he's weird.Well..brother..I am there!And I know,someday..I will find you...and rescue you,from whoever kidnapped you,I promise... Somewhere near: Vulcano:Huh?Matt look.There's Darkeru...Hey Darkeru! Darkeru:Huh? Matt:Aren't you coming you home? Darkeru:Oh...yea...I come...... Vulcano:Cool.Come on! *Darkeru looks back at the pitch,and he imagine himself and Raizen playing on the pitch* Darkeru:*whispering*I'll find you.. Vulcano:Did you said something,Darkeru? Darkeru:What?Huh?No..I didn't said anything...